Best Day Ever
by Vivid Imaginest
Summary: A short one shot inspired by Brian McFadden's song "Mr. Alien". Megamind is glad when all the attention is turned to the new girl in school, but when she turns her attention to him, it turns out to be the best day he's ever had.


**Disclaimer:** Megamind is property of Dreamworks. (TY FOR THE AWESOME SANDBOX! =D)

* * *

><p>Today was one of those better school days. Minion and him were sitting outside in the shade of an old oak tree. Every day during recess the kids would normally pick on him by throwing dodge balls at him or taking minion and playing keep away. They would mock him and call him names, but today was different. Today they had a new girl in the class and everyone's attention was on her. Maybe it would be for a while. That would be nice.<p>

He looked over to where all the kids were surrounding the girl. Metro boy was standing next to her smiling as some of the students adamantly chatted to her. She was replying to something someone had said when she noticed him looking at her. He wanted to turn his head away, but her ocean blue eyes were so captivating he couldn't help but stare back. He wished he had looked away, too, because she started to walk towards him.

She stopped right next to him and he had to look up to see her face. She wore a blank expression on her face, but there was something soft and caring about her eyes. They stood there in silence for a moment while the kids who had previously been talking to her looked on with confusion. He stole a quick glance at Minion, his fishy companion. Normally, when someone approached him, Minion's fins would be waving around frantically and he would have a little scowl on his face, but he was calm and looked at the little girl with a smile.

"Mr. Alien? Do you want to play with me?" she asked.

He looked up at her in shock. Was this some kind of sick joke? There was nothing about her that suggested she was trying to trick him. "Y-you... You want to play with me?" he asked, still skeptical. "Why?"

"You looked bored and lonely. I thought you might want to play something," the small brunette replied.

"You don't think I'm a freak? They think I'm a freak," he nodded towards the group with his head.

The small girl looked at the group and then back at him. "I think you're just a normal boy. They think you're a freak because you're different..." she trailed off looking at his orange prison uniform and then his large head. "They don't understand."

"You do?"

She paused. "No, but that doesn't really matter does it?" She held out her hand to him. "So, do you want to play Mr. Alien?"

"That's not my name," he replied studying her hand.

She withdrew her hand. "Then what is it?" He looked down to Minion and frowned. He didn't know. For all he knew, he didn't have a name. His uncles at prison usually called him Six, but he didn't really like that name.

"I don't have a name," he told her.

She stood there in thought for a moment. "Megamind," she finally said.

"What?" he looked up at her.

"That could be your name. Because you have a Mega Mind!" she giggled at her own joke.

He could tell that she wasn't making fun of him. Her laugh was actually kind of... cute. "Megamind," he replied. Well, it was better than Six at least.

The small girl held out her hand again. "It's nice to meet you, Megamind," she said. "My name is Roxanne Ritchi. So, do you want to play?"

"Can Minion play too?" he asked looking down at his friend. Minion swam around excitedly in his bowl.

"Sure!" Roxanne smiled. When Megamind still didn't take her hand, she reached down and grabbed his, pulling him up. "C'mon already! Let's play!" She dragged him over towards the monkey bars.

Megamind could honestly say that was one of the best days of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been wanting to do something for Megamind for a while now, and I thought this would be a good way to get me started. If you've never heard the song "Mr. Alien" by Brian McFadden, I suggest you look it up. It's really good and fits in well with a lot of Megs X Roxs fanficts. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
